Huellas imborrables
by Miss Kalifornia
Summary: El amor puede alentarte a vivir, y la obsesión en cambio puede llegar a ser mortal.
1. El accidente de autobús

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

_._

_Huellas imborrables_

_._

_Capítulo 1: El accidente de autobús.  
_

_._

_-0-_

Hanabi odiaba salir tarde de clases. Las quince horas, en punto. Su última clase terminó a la hora regular, catorce en punto, como siempre ocurría los cinco días de semana de clases. Todos salieron al mismo tiempo, y ella pudo haber salido con el resto, de no haber sido elegida como la encargada del grupo. Y como nueva encargada de grupo, tuvo la estúpida tarea de calificar treinta encuestas y sacar un promedio de cuántas personas preferían tomar un viaje al centro botánico de Kusa, a tres horas de distancia, o un viaje a las pirámides de Suna, a tan sólo una hora de distancia.

De mala gana, sacó papel y pluma y empezó a dividir las papeletas según su votación; Kusa o Suna. Además, tenía que leer las anotaciones de cada alumno explicando el porqué de elección y hacer un resumen de media cuartilla sobre dichas anotaciones. Bufó por lo bajo, rasgando el papel con la punta de la pluma como si intentara romper la hoja. No sabía en qué momento se había vuelto tan popular como para ser elegida la jefa de grupo.

Terminó la media cuartilla exacta, ni un renglón más ni uno menos. Juntó todas las papeletas en un bonche. Tomó sus útiles y los guardó en su bolso, arrogando todo sin acomodarlo. Hoy su padre salía del país, y generalmente siempre estaba presente cuando esto pasaba. Pero esta vez, por obvias razones, no alcanzaría a llegar.

Salió del aula para dirigirse a la directiva. En los pasillos del colegio aún había algunos alumnos rondando, alumnos que no veía muy a menudo. Uno de ellos alcanzó a chocar con su brazo, haciéndola soltar las papeletas de votación al suelo. Hanabi le dirigió una fría mirada después que el susodicho se fue corriendo sin detenerse a disculparse o ayudarla a recoger las hojas. Indignada, susurró palabras soeces mientras juntaba hoja por hoja.

La secretaria le dio las gracias por entregar las papeletas.

—Qué puntual, jovensita. Eres la primera en entregarlas —sonrió la secretaria. Hanabi no copió ese gesto.

—Como sea, ya perdí el autobús.

—Oh, no te preocupes, el siguiente debe salir en unos diez minutos.

—¿Hay otro autobús?

—Por supuesto, es para los jóvenes de mayor grado que salen a las quince horas.

Corrió por el jardín sin importarle pisar el césped en vez del camino empedrado. El autobús amarillo estaba terminando de llenarse de pasajeros. Cuando subió, se encontró con un chofer desconocido, que sonrió amablemente cuando le entregó su pase de estudiante. Hanabi se confundió y quiso sonreírle también, pero no le salió bien el gesto. La chofer del autobús que solía abordar a las catorce horas con diez minutos, era una mujer regordeta y de mal genio, que te arrebataba el pase y te lo regresaba sin dirigirte la mirada.

Tomó un asiento de enfrente, atrás ya estaba lleno. Se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, porque al parecer, era la única alumna de primer grado; el resto era de quinto. Hinata que cursaba ese grado, siempre volvía a casa en el coche de Ino, su compañera del vecindario, y últimamente en el coche de su reciente novio. Posiblemente por eso no estaba enterada que había un autobús a esa hora para los alumnos de quinto grado.

El autobús cerró las puertas y encendió el motor. Se escuchó un golpeteo en la parte inferior del vehículo cuando las ruedas ya andaban girando. Hanabi se asomó por la ventaba y notó que un par de estudiantes corrían como si fuera una carrera olímpica, simplemente para alcanzar el autobús. Algunos otros se asomaron hacia afuera y empezaron a reír, echando silbidos y gritos. El motor se detuvo y el chofer decidió abrir las puertas del frente. Dos jóvenes subieron al mismo tiempo, y para su maldita y maquiavélica suerte, uno de ellos era el idiota de Naruto Uzumaki.

Hanabi clavó sus pupilas en el tostado rostro del rubio, que respiraba agitadamente mientras sacaba su pase y se lo enseñaba al chico del volante. A su lado, venía Kiba Inuzuka, sudando como si hubiera corrido kilómetros de asfalto.

—Gracias Kotetsu, te debo una, agrégala a la cuenta ¡dattebayo'!

Escuchó voces del fondo pidiendo que se sentara en su asiento. Otros los llamaban para bromear y multiplicar su escándalo. Kiba fue el primero en adelantarse y seguir la bulla allá atrás. Escuchó choques de manos y risas escandalosas. El Inuzuka tenía un club de admiradores siempre dispuesto a festejarle sus boberías.

A pesar del protagónico del chico de ojos felinos, Hanabi no le despegó los ojos al rubio que ponía cara de un infante estúpido. Caminaba desfajado, el pantalón estaba más debajo de su cintura, tenía los zapatos con manchas de lodo y las cintas sueltas. Aún con la cara despectiva que hizo, él se detuvo. El asiento del lado de Hanabi estaba desocupado, y por unos segundos, ella rezó para que él no se sentara allí. Aunque de rezos no se podía vivir..

El cuerpo le vibró cuando Naruto le rozó con el codo el blazo por accidente, y más que vibrar, sintió una ligera ansiedad recorrerle todo el cuerpo, así que se repegó hacia la ventana para mantener su distancia. Inmediatamente percibió el olor masculido de sudor impregnado de una loción barata e irritante.

No lo había visto los últimos dos días en las áreas de descanso, pensó que seguramente lo habían castigado y suspendido por el conflicto en el juego de básquetbol. Y no es que siempre estuviera pendiente de él, pero desde aquel viernes, cuando le preguntó por su hermana, las cosas se habían salido de control, para ella. Por extraño que sucediera, ya estaba hasta la coronilla del Uzumaki.

—Y, ¿cómo está Hinata? —por fin pronunció ante la indisposición de tener una conversación con la chica. Naruto trató de buscar en su cabeza las palabras correctas para entablar la plática cálidamente, aunque dijo lo primero que vino a su mente.

La pequeña Hyūga le echó un vistazo, ahora sentía que vibraba más por irritación. Otra vez le preguntaba por ella, por la persona menos indicada. No bastó con hablar de Hinata la última vez, a fuerza quería sacar una conversación que tuviera que ver con su hermana, por lo más mínimo que fuera, aunque sea por la necesidad de pronunciar su nombre. Hanabi pensó que era un idiota masoquista.

—Supongo con su novio —musitó mirando al frente, un poco indiferente. Sabía a dónde estaba dirigida esa pregunta, pese a eso no le importó. Si por las buenas no entendía que su hermana ya no estaba a su alcance, entonces a la mala se lo metería a la cabeza.

Naruto asintió a su lado, apretando los labios, fingiendo una sonrisa. Giró discretamente a su alrededor, sólo para confirmar que no había conocidos a los tres lados. Tragó saliva y entrelazó sus manos en un movimiento involuntario para apaciguar la ansiedad. La joven a su lado tenía un ojo atento a sus movimientos, pero fingía no verlo.

—Hace tiempo iba a prestarle unos discos, no recuerdo porqué nunca se los di, y ahora que lo pienso, podría ir a su casa y llevárselos, tú… ¿no crees que se moleste? —expresó con la incógnita impregnada en sus palabras, como si la respuesta de Hanabi fuera el motor de sus decisiones.

Hanabi resopló incómoda en el asiento y lo encaró. Naruto notó su semblante molesto y quizá por un momento creyó que estaba siendo demasiado insistente. El tacto le fallaba, tal vez no estaba preguntando de la forma correcta. Tal vez si le preguntaba de otro modo.

—No sé por qué te empeñas en agradarle a quien dejó muy claro que no estaba interesada en ti —dijo firmemente penetrando sus ojos azules—. Ella ya eligió a quien querer, deberías olvidarla o te…

La nuca se le estrelló contra el vidrio de la ventana y rebotó hacia el lado opuesto en el transcurso de un segundo. Naruto se impactó con su cuerpo y regresó con más fuerza a su lado izquierdo, logrando caer del asiento al suelo del vehículo. Hanabi no alcanzó a sujetarse con el respaldo del asiento de enfrente, su cuerpo botó accidentalmente sobre el cuerpo del "chico zorro", como solían llama a Naruto.

Un autobús de transporte público se había impactado en el de transporte escolar, justo cuando iban a doblar la esquina. Kotetsu, ileso pero colérico, salió como rayo del vehículo para inspeccionar el tamaño del choque. Dentro, los estudiantes que cayeron al suelo se incorporaban adoloridos y lastimados. En la parte de atrás se escuchó un lamento; una alumna se había fracturado el cuello y no podía moverse. Trataron de ayudarla, pero chilló cuando alguien la sostuvo de la espalda.

—Llama a una ambulancia —aulló uno.

Hanabi cerró los ojos cuando sintió la carne de la nuca molida por el impacto y el dolor que se esparció en toda la cabeza. Sintió que la levantaban y la depositaban en el asiento con cuidado. El brazo también le ardió y sintió que se le desgarró. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y parpadeó constantemente. Naruto estaba de pie a su lado, sosteniéndose un brazo. Ahora la miraba enormemente preocupado, como si su dolor careciera de importancia ante la situación y ella estuviera corriendo el mayor peligro.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Hanabi tardó en responder, y finalmente asintió con la barbilla. Escuchaba las voces de todos a la vez y eso la desorientó. Miró sus rodillas raspadas con sangre. Kiba apareció a un lado del rubio, tenía una cortada en la frente; aún así, no estaba alarmado ni adolorido. Parecía conmocionado por otra cosa.

—Ya viene una patrulla, vámonos ya o van a querer retenernos hasta la tarde —dijo el Inuzuka.

Naruto asintió cuando su amigo salió por la puerta del vehículo. Observó a la menor de los Hyūga y algo lo limitó a seguirle los pasos al otro. Le perturbaba la idea de dejarla sola, en medio de ese aparatoso accidente, pues no parecía conocer a nadie; ella era de primer grado y los demás era mayores. Por un momento quiso quedarse para acompañarla. Era la hermanita de Hinata, ese hecho lo animaba aún más.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —soltó de improvisto.

Naruto se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos y mecánicamente asintió. Hanabi tomó su bolso para ponerse de pie y salir del autobús. Con discreción, ambos se alejaron del embrollo de alumnos y pasajeros públicos, y justamente cuando alcanzaron a Kiba y al resto que decidió marchase también, la patrulla apareció en la escena para rodear el camino.

-0-

Hanabi seguía los pasos del resto al cruzar calle tras calle. Se encontraban en la zona comerciante de la ciudad y aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para llegar a la zona residencial. El trayecto del autobús duraba casi cuarenta minutos, y ya llevaban una hora con veinte caminando sin detenerse. Pero la caminata parecía ser amena a los alumnos de quinto grado. Kiba, Naruto y sus demás compañeros no paraban de hablar. Reían por lo que acababa de pasar, se reían de la cara de un compañero que empezó a llorar cuando le sangró la nariz. Y aunque era indecente hablar mal de alguien en una situación como esa, ellos lo hacían sonar bastante gracioso.

A pesar de eso, Hanabi no se reía. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, observando los zapatos que trotaban a su frente. Naruto llevaba su bolso en un hombro y su mochila en la espalda. Cuando ella dijo que le dolía el brazo, le quitó el bolso para así evitar que se lastimara más, y aunque trató de negarse, él la ignoró.

En ciertos momentos, lo veía a él, específicamente a él, cuando rompía en una risa escandalosa.

—Vamos a casa de Shino, guardó una botella de vodka del cumpleaños de su mamá —comentó Kiba, y el resto le siguió la corriente. Hanabi pensó que tenía que lidiárselas sola el resto del camino, y eso le amargó un poco la boca. Por alguna razón, no quería quedarse sola.

—Acompañaré a Hanabi a su casa y los veré allá —dijo Naruto.

El grupo de cinco muchachos cruzó la calle en una dirección opuesta. Ahora sólo quedaban ellos dos. Naruto empezó a caminar y ella fue tras de él. Faltaban tres cuadras para llegar a la casa de los Hyūga, ubicada en una zona residencial más acomodada de la colonia. No eran multimillonarios, pero vivían muy bien. Bastante bien.

En el camino nadie decía nada. Hanabi seguía caminando con la cabeza gacha, y aún así, estaba atenta a cada movimiento del rubio. En cambio Naruto parecía observar las amplias casas con los enormes jardines. No estaba distraído, quizá estaba buscando alguna idea, algo para entablar una conversación con ella. Le acababa de dejar claro que le irritaba hablar de Hinata y sus asuntos. O más bien, le irritaba que él hablara de Hinata y sus asuntos. Así que pensó en seguirle la corriente y no hablar más de ello.

—Si quieres preguntarme algo de ella, hazlo de una vez, porque sólo hoy lo aceptaré —musitó cuando notó que él no tenía planes de conversación si no se trataba de su hermana. Naruto pareció sorprenderse con esa proposición. Sonrió y se rascó la nuca de la cabeza, pero enseguida cayó en silencio rebuscando en su cabeza cuál sería la mejor pregunta que podría hacerle. Y es que tenía tantas cosas que saber, que le intrigaban y a veces lo mataban de celos. Pero no podía ser tan codicioso ahora.

—¿Sabes si ella está enamorada de Gaara o si sólo es algo temporal? —dijo cuando su vista se perdió en el sendero, intranquilo y nervioso por la respuesta que fuera a recibir. Ese pensamiento lo volvía un demente que guardaba una mínima esperanza, la esperanza de recibir como respuesta la segunda opción.

Hanabi ya se imaginaba que iba a tratarse de Gaara. Enchuecó los labios, incómoda.

—Hinata no saldría con alguien sólo para pasar el rato…

Sí, en efecto, era la respuesta que no quería escuchar. Sus pasos lo obligaron a seguir el camino con la mirada al frente, aunque esta vez le hubiera gustado pedir disculpas, entregarle su bolso e irse a casa. No era que pensara meterse en las cobijas para lamentarse y maldecir, llorar y hacer muchas otras cosas de enamorado despechado, sino que preferiría no estar frente a la hermana de la mujer que le estaba rompiendo el corazón, claro, después de haberle roto el suyo.

Para su suerte, estaban frente a la residencia Hyūga y el camino con Hanabi había terminado. En ese instante, Naruto podía pedir disculpas por su insistencia y pensar en olvidarse de ella y de todo lo que la relacionara, era un buen momento para hacerlo. Aunque no contaba que alguien más pensara diferente a él.

Hanabi había notado ese destello de luz cuando le hizo la pregunta, y vio cómo se apagó esa luz cuando ella le dio la respuesta. Sin duda, estaba segura de los recientes sentimientos que él decía tener por su hermana eran sinceros. Pero era un idiota de todos modos, ¿a quién se le ocurre decirle a una chica "me gustas" y después desaparecer por un largo tiempo para esperar a que dicha chica apareciera allí como estatua esperando a que diera el siguiente paso? Ni modo, se la ganaron, a la buena se la quitaron. Tal vez por eso sintió un poco de lastima por ese descarrilado muchacho y pensó en devolverle un poco la ayuda y gentileza que le ofreció en el autobús.

—¿Quieres pasar para curarte esa cortada? —susurró la joven con sus ojos firmes y suspicaces, apuntando a la entrada de su casa.

Naruto notó que sus ojos se desviaban a la cortada del brazo. Estaba manchada de sangre, sudor y tierra, y aunque no era muy profunda, continuaba sangrando.

—No, no importa, ni siquiera duele.

—Eso no es lo importante, se puede infectar.

Los ojos azules le demostraron algo más que desinterés por la cortada. Hanabi releyó su mirada y entendió que su mayor temor era encontrarse a la persona menos indicada en el momento menos indicado. Ella sabía que no debía temer, pues Hinata seguramente estaría metida en el Honda de su novio, rondando las avenidas del centro en busca de cinetecas o cafeterías. El hecho que hacía la diferencia en una situación normal y agradable a una extremadamente fuera de lo normal e incómoda, era Naruto. Jamás en su vida se vio en la posición para invitar al "chico zorro" a su casa, por su propia decisión. A pesar de eso, se armó de valor para soltar aquellas palabras de bienvenida, que sin duda, marcarían sus caminos.

— Hinata llegará en un par de horas. No hay nadie en casa, puedes sentirte cómodo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó no muy convencido.

—Sí, no hay problema.

-0-

* * *

_Pasajeros con destino al universo alterno y crack Narutesco, despegamos. ¿Qué les perece mi nueva aportación al fandom? Muy extraño lo sé. Gracias por leer, pero es una idea previa que no me pude sacar de la cabeza. Es un fic multichapter, no tendrá muchos capítulos, posiblemente menos que el fic "Lo que fue no será". Pero eso no le resta intensidad y muchas sorpresas. Espero sus review con sus opiniones, comentarios, dudas, observaciones... Y esperen pronto la continuación de mis otros fic. Chao _

_Miss K_


	2. ¡Necesito un doctor!

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

_._

_Huellas imborrables_

_._

_Capítulo 2: ¡Necesito un doctor!  
_

_._

-0-

Frente a él tenía un cuadro familiar impresionante, imponente. Era la familia Hyūga completita, con el padre de pie metido en una túnica blanca y un haori azul marino, y su esposa a su lado con un kurotomesode, que por supuesto, Naruto desconocía sobre vestidos antiguo, pero imaginaba su valor.

Restándole importancia al llamativo vestido, lo que en verdad le conmovió hasta los huesos fue la imagen de la mujer con la bebé en brazos y la pequeña niña de aproximadamente cinco años, con su bonito kimono tradicional rojo, de pie en medio de los dos adultos. La carita de la tímida Hinata con sus manitas entrelazadas le arrancó una añorable sonrisa.

—¿Estás listo? —la repentina voz a su espalda lo sacó de su anhelado ensueño. No se había percatado que Hanabi había vuelto con lo que parecía ser el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se rascó la nuca y sólo pudo sonreír como un idiota cuando ella puso la cajita sobre la mesa de la sala, y empezó a sacar todo su contenido.

—Oh, perdón, es que estaba mirando la fotografía familiar —dijo mientras se sentaba sobre un sillón—. Hinata está igualita, su cara aún se parece a la de una niña de cinco años.

Soltó una risita divertida. Hanabi levantó la vista con seriedad.

—Tenía cuatro.

Naruto se quedó callado. Le costó un rato entender que la chica se refería a la edad que tenía en la fotografía, y cuando lo hizo, soltó un extenso "¡Oh!", para después volver a mantener el pico cerrado. Dejó que Hanabi hiciera sus cosas en silencio, como al parecer le gustaba estar todo el tiempo. No la conocía muy a fondo realmente, sabía que era una chica de pocas palabras, taciturna, tal vez no tan tímida como su hermana mayor, pero definitivamente de hosca sí tenía mucho.

Hanabi tomó un pedazo de algodón y le untó agua oxigenada. Le hizo una seña al rubio para que le acercara la herida. Naruto le alargó el brazo donde tenía la rajada, que había parado de sangrar, pero aún así tenía mal aspecto. La sangre maculada se hizo negra y quedó como una gran costra mugrosa. Hanabi le tomó el brazo y empezó a limpiar con cuidado los residuos. Antes de eso, ella ya se había desinfectado las raspadas de las rodillas, y le agradó la idea de no estar gravemente herida.

El contacto con el algodón húmedo lo hizo temblar.

—Está frío… —masculló. Pero Hanabi no se detuvo y continuó pasando el algodón en silencio. Cuando la franela se ensuciaba, arrancaba otro trozo y volvía a mojarlo en agua oxigenada, para volver a restregarlo sobre esa piel lampiña y ligeramente tostada por el sol.

Mientras le curaban la herida, Naruto observó a su alrededor; no cabía duda que la casa de los Hyūga era una verdadera joyita. Él no sabía de lujos ni de muebles costosos, mucho menos de antigüedades, pero podía jurar que haber adornado esa sala así, con tanta elegancia, les había salido un ojo de la cara, y quizá la mitad del otro.

Las cortinas pesadas de color ocre de los ventanales tenían bordes dorados que la hacían lucir lujosísima. Sobre su cabeza, en el techo altísimo, colgaba una enorme luminaria circular en forma de candelabro, y se tensó al imaginar que se le caía justamente en la cabeza.

Para terminar, Hanabi le puso un poco de mertiolato en la herida y después lo cubrió con un curita. Después del procedimiento de curación, no dijo nada, sólo optó por guardar todo de vuelta en el botiquín. Naruto entendió que la labor de primeros auxilios había terminado y se levantó del sillón.

—Gracias Hanabi, no estoy acostumbrado a que me curen las cortadas cada vez que me caigo, pero se siente muy bien, ¡dattebayó!

—No agradezcas, tú también me ayudaste hoy.

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa, y de repente se quedó serio, estático, mirando fijamente al cuello de la chica parada frente a él. Hanabi se tensó cuando sintió las pupilas azules clavársele encima y las mejillas se le mancharon de rojo. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese idiota ahora? Desvió la mirada a otro lado, y cuando sintió que se acercaba, volvió a mirarlo, ahora casi con temor.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —preguntó mientras agudizaba sus defensas, al igual que un gato lo hace cuando se siente amenazado ante un perro gruñendo.

—Tu cuello, está sangrando —dijo cuando le pasó los dedos por el pescuezo y al retirarlos, estaban manchados de sangre.

Hanabi abrió los ojos con horror. Con la imagen en la mente de la sangre escurriendo en todo su cuello, corrió de prisa hacia el pasillo para llegar al primer baño que se le cruzara en el camino. Escuchó que Naruto le gritó que esperara, pero le valió un cacahuate los alaridos del rubio, ¡ella estaba herida! ¡Estaba sangrando y podía morir en cualquier momento!

En el reflejó del espejo notó que el cuello de su camisa escolar estaba manchado de sangre, lo cual le causó el más espeluznante escalofrío que alguna vez hubiera sentido. Se tocó la cabeza, y cuando pasó los dedos por la nuca sintió un agudo dolor. Entonces recordó que en el accidente del autobús se golpeó la cabeza con la ventana.

—Aquí está el botiquín —dijo Naruto cuando entró a la pieza de baño con la caja de primeros auxilios.

—¡Revisa mi herida! —empezó a ordenarle mientras se levantaba el cabello para dejar la nuca descubierta—. ¡Vamos, ponle agua oxigenada!

—Espera, ya voy… —musitó cuando intentó sacar la botella de desinfectante y a la vez trataba de arrancar un pedazo de algodón.

—¡No! —le gritó al ver lo lento que era—. ¡Échame toda la botella en la nuca, rápido!

Naruto parecía hacer malabares con la botella de desinfectante. Hizo lo que la chiquilla le ordenó y le vertió todo el agua oxigenada sobre la nuca, mientras ella se inclinaba en el lavamanos para que el líquido escurriera por su cabeza. Naruto pudo ver entre el cabello la pequeña herida, dándose cuenta que no era tan grave como Hanabi lo hacía parecer.

—Hanabi, sólo es una pequeña abertura. Ni siquiera ocuparás puntadas, ponte un curita y te doy de alta —le dijo en son de broma, con toda la naturalidad y la buena fé que lo caracterizaba, y hasta sonrió imaginándose que no había ningún problema, pero no advirtió con quién estaba hablando.

—¡Estás retrasado mental! —chilló furiosa aún con la cabeza inclinada sobre el lavamanos—. Eso no es lo único que importa, con un golpe así me puede dar un derrame cerebral, ¡qué no se te ocurre, mongolo!

Naruto se quedó callado, serio y regañado, un tanto por darse cuenta que posiblemente tenía razón, quizá sí podía complicarse, y otra más por la manera en que la chica se expresó de él. Ya antes le habían dicho retrasado, y mongolo, y eso era poco comparado con los "cumplidos" que le habían dicho en el transcurso de su existencia, pero no se imaginó que la pequeña y tímida hermanita de la mujer que lo tenía con insomnio desde las últimas tres semanas, también lo llamara así.

Hanabi estiró una mano hacia un estante y tomó una toalla seca para limpiarse el agua que le escurría hasta por los oídos. Salió con apuro del baño y corrió directo a las escaleras. Naruto se quedó quieto en el pasillo, sin saber qué hacer. No se atrevió a seguirla, quizá ella no lo quería cerca. Pensó en irse, pues ya no encontraba motivos para estar allí. Aún creía que Hanabi exageraba, pero no se lo diría, no, mejor se evitaba unos cuantos insultos.

Tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la salida. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, la chica apareció bajando por las escaleras de prisa, ya con el cabello sujeto a una cola de caballo. En una mano llevaba las llaves tiritando.

—Llévame al hospital, vamos.

—¿Al hospital? ¿Estás segura?

—¡Sí, necesito un doctor! —y al instante le alargó un manojo de llaves—. Toma, tú vas a manejar.

—¿Qué?

—Yo no puedo manejar. Si me desmayo en el volante podríamos morir.

A Naruto esto le parecía una obra de teatro; irreal, fantasioso, ilógico. Tuvo ganas de decirle que estaba llevando todo al extremo, pero no pudo, lo único que hizo fue reírse, y eso le trajo mayores problemas.

—¡No te rías, idiota, vámonos ya!

-0-

Tenía los audífonos puestos y la cabeza doblada hacia atrás mientras miraba la blancura del techo. Extendió las manos sobre el respaldo del sillón y empezó a mover la pierna al ritmo de la canción en su ipod al escuchar _Kashmir_ de Led Zeppelin, siguiendo la sintonización de la guitarra. Recordó los días de ensayo en su casa con la música llenando cada rincón de su cuerpo y su mente, y eso le arrancó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Cerró los ojos mientras la fantasía se colaba a su cabeza. Aún deseaba que esos viejos tiempos volvieran. Eran una banda estupenda, ya habían tenido ciertos eventos públicos en algunos cafés y otras plazas de convivio, y sabía que tenían algunos fans rondando en la escuela. No les faltaba mucho para cumplir la mayoría de edad, unos meses tal vez, y cuando eso sucediera podrían ir a tocar a otros eventos masivos, como bares y los salones musicales del centro de la ciudad. Volvería a conectar su guitarra al amplificador, y a gruñir con excitación, y cantaría hasta rasgarse la garganta mientras los gritos de los fans armonizaban su canción, y…

—¿Disculpe?

Naruto abrió los ojos de balazo. Bajó la vista a una joven enfermera que tenía enfrente cargando una tabla de notas. Se incorporó en el sillón y se quitó los auriculares para escucharla mejor. La joven de vestido y zapatos blancos sonrió ante la linda cara del rubio poniéndole atención y se sonrojó.

—Lo siento, quería pedirle que firmara esta solicitud para confirmar la consulta de la señorita Hyūga.

—¡Oh! Pero no somos familiares, sólo somos… amigos.

—No se preocupe, usted también puede llenar la solicitud.

—Ah, entonces no se diga más —le dijo mientras tomaba la tablilla y la pluma para llenar el formulario con preguntas de la paciente, cuestiones como la fecha del accidente, los detalles del accidente, el procedimiento de aplicación de primeros auxilios y otras cosas irrelevantes, habituales en los centros médicos de prestigio. La chica risueña lo esperó sentada en un sillón a su lado.

Ya tenían casi dos horas en ese consultorio médico, Naruto ya sentía los glúteos entumidos de tanto esperar en ese duro sillón, pero Hanabi pidió que le hicieran radiografías y que el doctor le confirmara en ese mismo instante que no corría peligro de sufrir una hemorragia interna. Lo bueno de todo es que el médico era de cabecera, era particular para la familia Hyūga y ya conocía las extrañas manías de la pequeña de ojos perlados.

Antes de que entrara al consultorio, Naruto le había dicho que se tenía que ir, pero Hanabi lo obligó a esperarla hasta que terminara de ser revisada; no confiaba en sí misma para poder manejar de vuelta, y además, tenía catorce años, no podía andar en la calle al volante como si nada, sin el temor a ser detenida por un oficial de tránsito.

Después de diez minutos de opciones múltiples y de una firma bastante extraña, Naruto le entregó el formulario a la joven enfermera. La chica volvió a sonreírle tímidamente y con un empalagoso "gracias" se fue de regreso a su cubículo. Casi al mismo momento Hanabi salió del consultorio junto a su médico de cabecera y ambos caminaron a su dirección.

—No olvides tomar el analgésico cada ocho horas —le dijo el médico y Hanabi sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Con una seña de ojos, le avisó al "chico zorro" que ya podían irse. Naruto entendió, tomó su mochila, guardó su ipod y la siguió en el pasillo hacia la salida. Antes de cruzar la puerta, la joven enfermera, detrás de su escritorio, le dijo un "adiós" al de cabellos amarillos, y él, un poco atontado por su intercepción le respondió el despido con gracia y entusiasmo. Hanabi le clavó la vista ceñuda a la chica, confundida, y después la ignoró al salir del lugar.

Dentro del Ford Expedition del año pasado, Naruto se sentó frente al volante. Todavía sentía algo de nervios al introducir la llave en ese vehículo. Si le hacía algo, si tan sólo le rayaba la carrocería, quedaría condenado de por vida; quizá trabajando diez años seguidos sin descanso podría pagar la reparación de un camioneta como esa, así que trató de comportarse bien dentro de semejante coche.

—Entonces vamos de vuelta a tu casa —dijo el rubio mientras encendía el motor.

Sentada en el asiento del copiloto, con la bolsa de pastillas sobre el regazo, Hanabi hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Naruto no entendió bien qué significaba ese movimiento de labios y prefirió quedarse callado. No tardó en poner en marcha las ruedas de la camioneta y salió del estacionamiento del hospital privado para embaucarse en la carretera de la avenida principal.

Todo el camino iban en silencio, a ninguno se le ocurrió prender el radio para amenizar el viaje de regreso a la casa de los Hyūga, así que el ambiente dentro de ese vehículo se sentía un poco extraño y tenso. Naruto había aprendido en días anteriores y sin duda en esa misma tarde, que hablar demasiado frente a esa chiquilla no le convenía en lo más mínimo, obviamente, si no quería salir insultado, regañado o lo más triste, ignorado.

Metió el lujoso Ford en la cochera de la mansión Hyūga. Ya eran las ocho de la noche, el cielo empezaba a tornarse negro azulado, iluminado por destellantes estrellas. Naruto apagó el motor y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, casi listo para abrir la puerta y marcharse. En cambio, Hanabi no se movió de su asiento; miraba fijamente la pared de enfrente a través del parabrisas. Parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, distante, ausente, y el rubio se quedó quieto para no romper el silencio que Hanabi parecía disfrutar.

—¿Ya no te duele la cabeza? —se aventuró a preguntar, ligeramente preocupado, para tratar de amenizar el momento.

Hanabi negó con la cabeza y volvió a quedarse callada. Naturalmente, a Naruto le costaba convivir con personas tan herméticas como lo era Hanabi. Que él recordara, ninguno de sus amigos era tan frío y cerrado como la pequeña Hyūga. No se podía comparar con Hinata, que a pesar de no ser tan conversadora como otros, siempre estaba en disposición de una charla, atenta a la conversación, respondía a todo siempre por cortesía, sonreía con calidez y lo que más le gustaba, era fácil hacerla reír.

—Bueno, pues entonces ya me voy…

Hanabi lo escuchó y giró a verlo con esos penetrantes ojos blanquecinos. Ella sabía bien porqué actuaba así, y no podía reconocer ni decirle que detestaba la idea de quedarse sola. Y no es que quisiera y anhelara la compañía de Naruto especialmente, pero como persona cercana y compañero de colegio, quizá podía ser más cortés y podía ofrecerse a entrar a casa y preparar té.

Ese era el mayor problema de Hanabi, un problema que ella misma se causaba. Le molestaba que las personas fueran maleducadas, desconsideradas, como si ella fuera algún ser repugnante y lo más conveniente era alejarse y mantener distancia. La mayoría de las personas a su alrededor actuaban así; hostiles, independientes a ella. Y la realidad, es que las personas no se le acercaban por temor a ser rechazados, porque Hanabi podía ser todavía casi una niña, pero poseía una impasible mirada que servía como repelente a quien intentara pisar su terreno.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó como último recurso para completar una buena despedida.

—¿A quién le importa? —masculló bajito sin querer mirarlo—. Ya vete.

—Oh, me refería a que si no ibas a necesitar nada más.

—¿Qué podría necesitar?

Naruto entendió esa cuestión como retórica y no respondió. Intentó sonreírle afablemente, aunque ella no le daba la cara, y después bajó de la camioneta.

—Bueno, entonces… nos vemos en la escuela.

Una vez más, Naruto esperó un "adiós" que no llegó. Salió de la mansión por la puerta principal, dejando a la chica aún atada al cinturón de seguridad en el vehículo. Le daba cierta extrañeza esa forma de actuar de ella, tan misteriosa, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran hechos un lío caótico, pero los mantuviera bien resguardados en la cabeza y así nadie jamás podría adivinar lo que tenía entre manos.

Naruto caminó por la calle hasta llegar a la avenida. Checó el bolsillo del pantalón escolar y sacó tres monedas; insuficiente, se dio cuenta que no tenía dinero para tomar el autobús que lo dejaría a dos cuadras de su casa, pues normalmente iba y regresaba a su hogar en el autobús escolar, pero ya eran las ocho de la noche. Para su mala suerte, siempre dejaba el dinero en casa. Así que sin más reparo ni salvación, dirigió sus desganados y tranquilos pasos a la carretera. Recordó el "_Vodka day_" en casa de Shino y se resignó a sólo volver a casa para terminar el día, quizá durmiendo, quizá deseando no dormir jamás.

-0-

* * *

_Lírica "Kashmir" le pertenece a Led Zeppelin, Swan song Records y Atlantic Records. Sin ánimos de lucro._

* * *

_Oi, gente bonita, aquí está su continuación ^_^_

_Presiento que los dejé confundidos después de subir dos fics con un trama romántico de NaruHina, y de repente, les suelto esto con la hermana pequeña. No es descabellado, en serio, miles de cosas pueden suceder, la trama va a lenta pero segura, y sí, tendrá muchos líos. Más que nada me encantó la idea de ver a un Naruto detrás de una Hinata enamorada de ese atractivo y problemático pelirrojo. Me encantan los triángulos NaruHinaGaa, y no puedo evitar dejar de escribirlos. Habrá mucha participación de esos tres sin duda, pero obviamente, la que se llevará el galardón protagónico es la pequeña y dulce Hanabi, ¡ya verán!_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me sorprendí al ver que el fic fue bien recibido, me halagó mucho. Les prometo mucho drama crack. Besos, chao..._

_Miss K_


	3. ¿Soy una arpía presuntuosa?

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

_._

_Huellas imborrables_

_._

_Capítulo 3: ¿Soy una arpía presuntuosa?  
_

_._

-0-

El timbre de la campaña sonó como para sacarla de su ensoñación, y se dio cuenta que su mente estaba lejos, muy lejos del salón de clases. La maestra dejó la tarea anotada en el pizarrón mientras el resto de los compañeros se ponía de pie, ya con todos los útiles dentro de las mochilas, hablando, riendo, gritando sin parar. Aunque Hanabi no estaba del todo presente en la clase de física, tenía la maña de anotar todo lo que estaba en el pizarrón, y esta no fue la excepción. Con un movimiento lentísimo terminó de apuntar la última palabra y después se dispuso a dejar el aula.

Se dirigía por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca, usando los treinta minutos de receso, tiempo que los demás usaban para ir a comer. Sí comía, pero mucho menos que el resto, una manzana tal vez o en los mejores casos, un sándwich aburrido, de esos que sólo tenían jamón y queso. Pero esta vez no había empacado ni una ni otra. Y no era que pretendiera dejar de comer para ponerse más esbelta, simplemente le daba flojera tener que ir al comedor, codearse con una fila india larguísima y llenar su bandeja en medio de una estampida de estudiantes que se empujaban unos a otros para tomar el mejor asiento.

Y aún se atrevía a molestarse porque nadie le hablaba. Ella los ahuyentaba, ahora lo podía notar con más claridad. Entonces si la verdad es que nadie quería acercársele, ¿por qué mierda la eligieron como jefa de grupo? Esa tarea podría ser para cualquiera menos ella, porque el trabajo incluía ser bastante sociable como para dirigirse a toda la clase y pasar al frente para dar las noticias escolares importantes, cosa que a ella se le dificultaba hacer. Sólo le importaba hacer la tarea y regresar a casa.

Mientras arrastraba sus pies hacia la biblioteca que quedaba a dos edificios de su aula, no pudo evitar pasar por la zona deportiva, y para ser más específicos, por las canchas de básquetbol. Sus pupilas se desviaron sin intención, bajo una fuerza oculta, hacia los estudiantes de quinto grado que corrían de lado a lado detrás del balón. Eran diez muchachos jugando, sin contar a los espectadores alrededor de la cancha. Eran diez, pero ella sólo concentró sus ojos en una figura, la única que le llamaba la atención desde hace exactamente nueve días, desde aquel accidente de autobús.

Sin darse cuenta estaba caminando a pasos de tortuga, como si su inconsciente la obligara a presenciar aquella imagen con detalle, con lentitud, para memorizar cada uno de los movimientos del rubio, que parloteaba a zancadas sobre la cancha con su uniforme deportivo, la banda negra que peinaba su cabello hacia atrás y un brilloso sudor escurriendo ligeramente en su frente. Algo en esa expresión de adrenalina en su rostro era lo que más la pasmaba, como si estuviera jugando en las ligas mayores dando su mayor esfuerzo.

Se había detenido a un lado de la maya de red que separaba el sendero hacia la biblioteca a la cancha deportiva. Se escuchó un silbato y todos dejaron de correr. Algunos de los de la banca se pusieron de pie y otros fueron a tomar su lugar en la grada; uno de ellos era Naruto, acompañado de Kiba y otros dos. Hanabi vio como el chico zorro se empinaba una botella de agua en la boca, y después se la echaba encima de la cabeza. "Como todo un bárbaro", pensó ella. Y sin preverlo, creyó ver que él la reconoció a esa distancia. Sintió que los ojos azules se postraron en los suyos, logrando romper con la escena del momento, obligándola a volver a conciencia sobre sus pasos para largarse de prisa a su destino principal, la biblioteca.

En medio de los estantes de libros, se le olvidó porqué estaba allí, así que sólo deambuló en los pasillos como una zombi. Se sentía un poco mal, y ahora creía que sabía el motivo. Se sentía mala agradecida con Naruto, por aquel día en su casa y después en la huída al hospital. No le había contado a nadie lo que pasó, ni siquiera a Hinata. Aunque su hermana le había preguntado si era cierto que Naruto la había acompañado a casa, ella lo negó. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, simplemente le mintió.

Al parecer algunos compañeros la vieron caminar por las calles de la residencial con el rubio, y el chisme corrió en poco más de veinticuatro horas a los oídos de la Hyūga mayor. Todavía recordaba el brillo anhelante en los ojos de Hinata. La pobre no podía engañar a nadie, aún tenía cierto fervor hacia el idiota del Uzumaki que no se apagaba ni con un reemplazo. Ni siquiera un reemplazo como Gaara No Sabaku.

Tomó un libro, _Literatura en los siglos de Oro_. ¡Qué diablos! Recordó que necesitaba un libro de física para su tarea en casa. Bufó por lo bajo dirigiéndose al estante correcto. Y volvió a recordar su pesar; tal vez le debía un agradecimiento a Naruto. O una disculpa por su mal genio. Prefería dar las gracias, lo otro no se le daba bien. Aunque no sabía cómo, ni cuándo. Quizá en un encuentro casual por los pasillos de los salones. Entonces recordó que en todos esos nueve días desde el accidente no se lo había topado ni por excusa. Se sintió incómoda al pensar que debía idear una forma de encontrarse con él frente a frente, como si fuera un plan, una misión.

Tomó asiento en una mesa en el centro de lectura y empezó a ojear el libro de _Física I _con el desgano más descarado visto antes. Los murmullos de los estudiantes no le aturdían el pensamiento, pero cierta presencia sí lo hizo. Levantó la mirada para contemplar a una linda castaña que sostenía en las manos el mismo libro que ella ojeaba. No entendió de inmediato que hacía parada allí a su lado, Matsuri nunca le hablaba, a pesar de que estaban en la misma clase.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —susurró con cierto candor la recién llegada.

Hanabi se alzó de hombros.

—Si quieres.

Matsuri sonrió y tomó asiento frente a ella. Hanabi no tenía idea que hacía allí, había muchas mesas desocupadas, y eso de estudiar en grupo nunca se le había dado. Recordaba otra vez que ellas jamás habían tenido ningún tipo de comunicación, a excepción de las últimas semanas porque como jefa de grupo que era, debía entregar boletines y dar las gracias por llenar encuestas estúpidas.

—Sé que esto es raro, pero siento que tengo el deber de decírtelo.

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó con el mismo desgano que al ojear el libro.

—Bueno, no somos muy amigas, pero aún así, tú siempre me has caído muy bien. A veces hasta creo que nos parecemos mucho. Quizá no hemos tenido oportunidad de conocernos —soltó una risita tímida. Hanabi le frunció el ceño, perpleja, así que ésta dejó de parlotear y volvió a ponerse seria, como al principio—. Bueno, lo que quería decirte es otra cosa. Es algo incómodo, tal vez... Pero hay cosas que me parecen injustas, que me molestan de los demás.

—No entiendo.

Matsuri nunca le había causado problemas. No llamaba la atención, ni siquiera hablaba en clase. Últimamente había escuchado sonar su nombre por razones no muy buenas. Es más, hasta le habían amparado una mala reputación que a su criterio no merecía; sólo porque su mejor amiga Sari, que iba en el salón contiguo, se había embarazado dos meses atrás y sus padres decidieron darla de baja apenas hacia tres semanas. Desde entonces siempre andaba sola. Era lo único novedoso en esa chica. Quizá a eso se refería cuando dijo que se parecían; ambas eran como dos fantasmas en la escuela.

La castaña puso su libro en la mesa e inclinó su cuerpo ligeramente hacia la Hyūga. Parecía que guardaba un secreto tremendo, parecía apenada y un poco preocupada. Hanabi seguía cuestionándose miles de cosas, en espera, con cierta desconfianza.

—Hay unas chicas en el salón, que han estado diciendo cosas malas, y eso me molesta mucho.

—¿Qué dicen? —preguntó por curiosidad.

Hizo una cara de mortificación, pero lo dijo todo sin pausar.

—Dicen que eres una presuntuosa, una creída y una mimada. Y ayer escuché que una se estaba riendo porque lograron hacer que te nombraran jefa de grupo, y según sus palabras, te mereces ser la esclava del salón… —le costó terminar la frase, pero lo hizo, con la cara llena de pena—. Que a ver si así se te quita lo presumida.

Hanabi se quedó quieta cuando Matsuri terminó y se inclinó de vuelta hacia atrás en su silla. Sin duda, esa confesión la había llegado como balde de agua helada. Bajó la vista a su libro, y cuando creyó que debía ponerse triste y sentirse humillada, empezó a sentirse furiosa. Releyó las líneas del libro de física sin leerlo realmente.

—¿Quiénes fueron? —dijo al fin, después de casi un minuto de silencio.

—Sasame Fūma y Hotaru Tsuchigumo.

Hanabi levantó la vista hacia su compañera y esta se puso roja. Sí, esa mirada no fue la más amable de todas, parecía tener chispas de fuego en las pupilas. Conocía a las dos, obviamente, iban en su clase, y por supuesto, no se hablaban. Aún así, nunca antes había notado en ellas algún tipo de recelo ni odio hacia su persona. Eran dos simples compañeras, dos muy boconas, que aún así le resultaban indiferentes. Hasta ahora.

Sin explicación, se puso de pie con el libro en manos y salió de la biblioteca. Matsuri la llamó dos veces, pero no se detuvo. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba otras. ¿Presuntuosa, creída, mimada? ¡Malditas zorras! ¡Contra penas se miraban en clase, cómo podían decir que era una presumida!

Pasó de nuevo por las canchas deportivas y para su mala suerte, se encontró con quien esperaba, en el peor momento. Naruto corría a una dirección, pero al observar a la Hyūga se detuvo. Y aunque Hanabi también pensó en detenerse para decirle eso que no pudo decir el día del accidente, prefirió desviar la mirada y fingir que no se habían visto.

—¡Hanabi!

Respingó al escucharlo y por inercia de detuvo.

Naruto se plantó frente a ella, aún vestido con la ropa deportiva y el balón en manos. Ambos hicieron contacto visual. A Naruto no le parecía extraño que ella se viera tan seria, era algo habitual en sus expresiones, como si esa fuera su naturaleza nata. Tal vez por eso no reconoció ese momento de furia en la chica, así que le sonrió como siempre.

—¿Cómo está tu cicatriz? ¿Ya te quitaron las puntadas?

—No —respondió secamente.

—¿En serio? A mí ya hasta se me cayó la costra, mira —dijo alzando el brazo para enseñar una mancha blanca en la piel, señal de que se había quitado la costra a propósito. "Como los niños chiquitos", pensó la Hyuga, un poco molesta, por él, por todo. Aún así, no dijo nada, sólo bajó la vista para tratar de ocultar su enojo—. Va a ser como un recuerdo de guerra, ¿sabes cómo?

—No —volvió a susurrar con amargura, un poco impaciente por largarse de allí.

—De las cicatrices que te duran toda la vida. Así como una colección, dattebayo'.

—¡Naruto! —explotó de repente, mirando al chico con exasperación—. ¿Por qué crees que a todo el mundo le interesa escuchar tus idioteces? ¡No eres el único en este mundo, todos tenemos nuestros propios problemas!

Dicho esto, lo empujó para hacerse camino y desaparecer de su lado. Sin pensar a donde ir, sólo corrió para esconderse, para maldecir con todas sus fuerzas a las dos mujeres que pretendían burlarse de ella.

En el mismo instante, Naruto se había quedado mudo ante la escena de la Hyuga menor. Vio cómo la chica desapareció entre los arbustos para perderse en algún lugar de la escuela. Podía sentirse ofendido o resentido por el desplante que le acababan de hacer, y sí, quizá lo sintió un poco, pero eso no era lo importante o lo que le sorprendía. Aún le parecía demasiado extraño que alguien como Hanabi se portara tan fría y lúgubre todo el tiempo. Y en cierto momento ese mismo pensamiento lo hizo cuestionarse, ¿Todo el tiempo o sólo con él?

-0-

Después de hacer una rabieta interna en la azotea del edificio directivo, se dejó caer en el suelo, recargándose en la pared.

—¡Malditas, malditas!

Sí, se habían reído de ella, dos tipas simplonas le hicieron una mala jugada, la engañaron. Ahora que recordaba, Hotaru fue quien la nombró como candidata a jefa de grupo y al día siguiente ya tenía la mayoría de votos a su favor. ¿Cómo lo hicieron? No tenía idea. Le parecía imposible que hayan convencido a la mitad del salón. Nadie tenía problemas con ella, ella no se metía con nadie. Entonces, ¿había una posibilidad que todos la odiaran en secreto y se unieran para tratar de humillarla? Sonaba demasiado paranoico.

Tenía que averiguarlo. Pero por lo pronto debía calmarse. No era el tipo de mujer que iba a reclamarles a otras sus ofensas con gritos y escenitas. Debía pensar claro e idear un plan para saber si todo había sido idea de esas dos o si habían más involucrados. Ya que lo supiera, algo iba a ocurrírsele, pero limpias no iban a quedarse.

Abrió su mochila y sacó su termo de agua. Bebió un poco mientras aclaraba su mente. Matsuri apareció entre sus pensamientos y quiso pensar que ella no estaba involucrada. Era raro que llegara así, tan amistosa de repente y que le contara todo, pero tenía el presentimiento que ella no mentía. No parecía ser ese tipo de persona.

Y casi al instante pensó en Naruto. "¡Maldita sea!", pensó. Hizo una mueca de dolencia, al recordar cómo le había hablado. Se portó como una verdadera arpía, otra vez. Y eso la hizo dudar unos segundos; ¿en verdad era una mala persona, una presuntuosa? No, claro que no. Naruto había tenido mala suerte. Quizá algo más de mala suerte, porque daba la casualidad que con él se sentía cómoda para sacar su rabia. Como si cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca del Uzumaki fuera motor para hacerle un desplante o un desprecio. Sí, era un tonto a veces, pero realmente no se merecía ese insulto de hace veinte minutos.

¿Veinte minutos? ¡La siguiente clase ya había empezado!

—¡Mierda! —maldijo poniéndose de pie.

Bajó casi corriendo las escaleras auxiliares para llegar a su salón y se encontró con la puerta cerrada. Se asomó por la ventanilla de la puerta para darse cuenta que la clase había comenzado. Era el maestro Orochimaru, el peor, el villano de las películas, el que no daba excepciones y te fusilaba si se le antojaba. No le convenía tocar la puerta y pedir que la dejara pasar, sería ponerse ella misma la bala en la sien.

Deambuló por el patio, pensando en los malos momentos. Le debía una disculpa a Naruto, no, más bien dos. Debía encontrarlo y decirle lo que tenía en mente antes de que se acumularan más disculpas. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, dirigió sus pasos al área deportiva. Como sospechaba, ya no había nadie. Y por extraña la suerte que ambos tenían, volvieron a encontrarse, en uno de los pasillos. Por poco y chocaban al doblar una esquina. Hanabi se detuvo con cierto desconcierto, no esperó ese encuentro repentino. Naruto ahora estaba duchado y vestía el uniforme formal. Pero esta vez no sonrió.

—Oh, perdón. Iba hacia esa dirección —dijo con voz apenada el rubio.

Hanabi se confundió con su expresión y sus palabras. Se confundió aún más cuando él le dirigió una mirada asustadiza e intentó pasar a su lado para marcharse. Entonces se imaginó que se sentía gravemente ofendido.

—No, espera.

Naruto se detuvo al instante, ligeramente perplejo, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Podemos hablar? —susurró un poco avergonzada.

—Ah —parecía sorprendido—, está bien.

-0-

Era raro, sí. Ambos caminando hacia una de las canchas de futbol, ella guardando su distancia y él mirándola de soslayo. No había sido idea de Hanabi, ella pensaba disculparse allí, en medio del pasillo, porque lo que quería decirle era rápido. Pero Naruto le dijo que era peligroso si un director o prefecto los veían fuera de las aulas, así que la condujo hacia esa zona despoblada de la escuela. Eran sólo ellos dos, en medio de las gradas de madera al aire libre y la tenue ráfaga de viento de esa tarde de verano.

Naruto se sentó en las gradas y poco después Hanabi lo imitó, cuidando que su falda no se elevara entre los aires. Por un momento se sintió incómoda, un poco nerviosa, pero era una estupidez, se hizo pensar. Así que actuó objetivamente y se dispuso a hablar lo que tanto le preocupaba.

—Sólo quería pedirte una disculpa por hace rato y darte las gracias por llevarme al hospital la otra vez.

Dijo y se quedó muda. Por un instante, Naruto pensó que le diría algo más, quizá el motivo de su desplante. Aunque pensándolo bien, era obvio que Hanabi no tenía más palabras para él, a menos que fueran otro insulto. Ya le estaba quedando claro lo que ella pensaba de él; que era un idiota a secas. No le molestaba tanto como debería, más bien le consternaba un poco que esa fuera la única opinión de ella sobre su persona.

—No importa, sólo quería ayudarte. E intentaré olvidar que me dijiste idiota… otra vez —dijo soltando una risa divertida.

Y con esa risa alegre Hanabi se sintió peor.

—Si importa. Acabo de descubrir que soy una perra presuntuosa.

—¡Eh, no digas eso! ¡No es para tanto! No eres la única que me llama así.

—No es eso. No me conoces, Naruto. Hay otros que piensan eso, por algo debe de ser, ¿no?

Hanabi hablaba con la cabeza medio baja, haciendo que su cabello ocultara la mayor parte de su rostro.

—Si crees que eres todo lo que otros te dicen nunca vas a reconocer tu verdadero valor.

Hanabi se sorprendió con lo que escuchó. Más bien, por la persona quien lo dijo. Giró su rostro hacia el chico zorro, tratando de entender su pensamiento, y quizá algo más profundo que eso. Pero le fue difícil, porque se sentía un poco rara estando sentada con él en medio de un campo de césped. Así que prefirió desviar el tema.

—Pues me hace enfurecer que otros digas prejuicios, y no puedo sólo dejarlo pasar.

—¿Alguien de la escuela te está molestando?

El tono de voz de Naruto fue serio, preocupado y un poco irritado. Tanto así, que ella se imaginó diciéndole quien había hablado mal para que Naruto fuera a golpearlas o gritarles que no se metieran con ella. Obviamente recapacitó a tiempo de la fantasía. Tanto que sintió un poco de vergüenza contando sus problemas a otros. Pero no perdía nada, ya no tenía porqué portarse tan opaca con el rubio.

—No es importante, se trata de dos idiotas, literalmente. Sé que debería ignorarlas, pero no puedo fingir que no existen. Ellas quieren tratarme como una poca cosa, y yo ni siquiera les hice algo.

—¡Oh, sé qué tipo de personas son! ¡Son envidiosas!

—¿Envidiosas?

—Sí, algo les molesta de ti sin que tú lo sepas. ¡Es una mierda! Una vez me pasó algo así —dijo poniéndose de pie como si fuera a contar una gran experiencia, lo que era un poco chistoso—. Yo iba en la secundaria y unos tipos siempre se reían de mí, uno es especial, y como siempre que alguien dice cosas malas y falsas de mí, me hacían enfurecer, hasta que una vez lo golpee y así todos dejaron de fastidiarme. Después me enteré que la niña que le gustaba estaba enamorada de mí. Y cuando le dije que yo no pensaba quitársela, hicimos las paces y me perdonó la golpiza que le di. Desde ese momento nos hicimos buenos amigos.

Terminó con una gran sonrisa. Hanabi quedó impactada, más bien, desconcertada.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que le de una golpiza a esas dos y después averigüe cuál es su problema, para después pedirle que sean mis mejores amigas? —musitó con sarcasmo.

—¡Oh no! Puedes saltarte la golpiza, es mejor que las enfrentes, y si continúan con sus burlas, la golpiza viene después ¡dattebayo'! —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hanabi alzó una ceja y por primera vez, frente a él, soltó una carcajada a favor de Naruto. Y todo había ocurrido de manera natural. De igual forma pensaba que era algo tonto, ocurrente, y muy raro. Por un instante se le olvidó que estaba enojada y sólo escuchó las tonterías del Uzumaki. La estaba tratando de ayudar, sin nada a cambio.

Después de esa tarde, después de que ambos se despidieran en el pasillo cada uno a su propio camino, Hanabi se sintió más relajada. Se habían despedido de forma amigable. Un honesto _adiós_, palabra dicha de la boca de la Hyuga, que era más que buena señal. Y no es que pensara que desde ahora Naruto y ella serían súper amigos, simplemente pensaba que podían saludarse de vez en cuando, por cortesía, cuando se cruzaran en la escuela o en las áreas deportivas. No perdía nada con dirigirle la palabra al _chico zorro_.

-0-

Las siguientes clases estuvo cerca de Sasame y Hotaru. No pasó lo que ella pensaba, porque al pasar a su lado, ninguna de las dos actuaba extraño, es como si la trataran de invisible, que era patético. Era más molesto, porque ambas podían esconder muy bien su recelo ante ella y por lo mismo, no podía enfrentarlas por nada. Pensó que quizá habría un momento más adecuado, en algún momento las pillaría.

Una semana después todavía no encontraba el momento adecuado. Y ahora estaba molesta. Pero más molesta estaba porque en vez de sentirse intimidada por otros, se sentía ignorada. Después de aquella charla en el campo de futbol, ella y Naruto no se habían vuelto a topar. Y no era falta de coincidencia ni mala fortuna, porque ella lo intentó. Lo intentó pasando por su salón de clases, por la cancha de basquetbol o quedándose una hora extra en la biblioteca para tomar el autobús a las quince horas, tiempo de salida de los alumnos de quinto grado. A pesar de eso, no hubo resultados, y empezaba a sentirse una tonta.

"¿Entonces así funciona?", pensó desairada, o más bien, irritada.

* * *

_Oh, gracias por llegar hasta esta sección, me hace creer que ya leyeron el nuevo capítulo. Aquí está en bandeja, recién salido del horno. No pude actualizar antes por problemas de tiempo (problemas escolares y de empleo, para ser específica), pero ahorita me desvelé, aprovechando mi inspiración y el desvelo gratis del día libre de mañana. ¡Oh sí! No school, no job, ¡viva! En fin, gracias por continuar leyendo este fic. Si continuo con vida, intentaré actualizar semana tras semana :) _

_Bien, el trama sigue su curso, y como leen, las relaciones entre Naruto y Hanabi sucedieron sin tanta tensión, es decir, ¡buena señal! Las defensas de Hanabi van abriendose un poquito. Aunque el final deja pensar que otra vez se portará como la dulce y pequeña arpía que no puede evitar ser, nada queda claro. Y creo que se preguntarán, ¿habrá más que sólo Hanabi y Naruto? ¡Por supuesto! Todo está predeterminado para que aparezcan otros personajes, sólo es encontrar el momento indicado. _

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me gusta que les guste, y como a ambos nos gusta, habrá más. ¡Gracias!_

_See u soon people. From Tijuana with love._

_Miss K_


	4. Podemos ser amigos

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

_._

_Huellas imborrables_

_._

_Capítulo 4: Podemos ser amigos  
_

_._

-0-

La tesorera de la escuela era una mujer obesa y de gruesos lentes. Hanabi le extendió el sobre mientras tenía la mirada fija en el gran lunar que tenía la regordeta en ese cachete inflado. La gruesa mujer le sonrió mientras abría el sobre y separaba el dinero del formato de viajes escolares. Releyó la forma y abrió los ojos y la boca con un exagerado gesto de sorpresa. Hanabi frunció el ceño, un poco incómoda.

—¡Oh, tu clase decidió ir al centro botánico de Kusa! —empezó a reír mientras firmaba el recibo de recibido y se lo alargaba—. Eres la primera en entregar el formato y el dinero de todos tus compañeros. Me imagino que tu clase aprecia tener a una jefa de grupo como tú, tan responsable y tan puntual.

—No lo hice sola, alguien me ayudó.

Con la sequedad de esas palabras, decidió ponerle fin a esa pseudo conversación sin gracia y dejó a la tesorera con la palabra en la boca, para dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta. Sentada en una banca frente a la tesorería la esperaba Matsuri. Se puso de pie cuando la vio salir y ambas caminaron juntas hacia las áreas verdes de descanso con los treinta minutos de receso que tenían.

En el transcurso de esa semana la castaña y la Hyūga habían tenido más interacción. Dos días anteriores ambas se juntaron para hacer una tarea escolar en la biblioteca, en equipo, y aunque Hanabi aún se sentía un poco incómoda por la compañía en sus horas de estudio, decidió no portarse mal. Matsuri no era una chica molesta, tenía algunas ventajas su compañía, pues era aplicada, callada, y cuando hablaba no tenía una de esas voces chillantes que tanto la irritaban. Por eso tampoco le hizo mala cara cuando se ofreció ayudarla con la recolección del dinero para el viaje escolar.

—¡Vamos a sentarnos! —decidió la castaña.

Caminando por un sendero, Matsuri sonreía como una princesita mientras le contaba sobre su próxima fiesta de cumpleaños y baile de quinceañera, en cinco semanas, donde por supuesto la Hyūga ya estaba invitada. Pero Hanabi tenía los ojos y la atención puesta en otra cosa. Pues en el momento que iban a sentarse en una mesa de piedra al lado de un enorme árbol, casi retrocede al verlo; allí estaba Naruto a unos cuatro metros de distancia, sentado en otra de las mesas, acompañado del siempre expresivo y escandaloso, Kiba, de Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru, que también eran los amigos de Hinata. ¿Y por qué no estaba su hermana con todos ellos? Ah, lo recordó rápido, por su antisocial novio pelirrojo.

—Allí están los de quinto grado —murmuró Matsuri con timidez, y cierta emoción.

Hanabi frunció el ceño y la miró un poco confundida.

—¿Por qué usas ese tono?

—¿Cuál tono? —cuestionó cohibida.

—Ese tono de admiración, como si ellos fueran de la realeza.

—No, no creo que sean como de la realeza —se rió—. Sólo creo que resaltan entre todos los de su generación. Sakura está en el top de las olimpiadas de matemáticas, ¿sabías? Digo, es tan bonita y graciosa, y aún así se toma su tiempo extra para cálculo diferencial.

Hanabi vio que la rosita se reía de un chiste de Natuto y lo empujaba hacia un lado con fraternidad, como si siempre se trataran de manera informal. Sí, en cierto modo Matsuri tenía razón. Sakura tenía algo especial, algo que la diferenciaba de muchas, y no sólo por el cabello rosa. Tenía cierto aire de madurez que la distinguía del resto de las mujeres de la escuela, hasta del resto de sus propias amistades. Era la mejor amiga de Hinata, desde que se conocieron en el primer grado, y siempre andaban casi tomadas de la mano, obviamente hasta el día que su hermana se lió con Gaara.

Observó como Naruto se tomaba un jugo de cartón, con la camisa desfajada y el saco desabrochado. Era lo más cerca que lo había tenido desde lo ocurrido en las gradas del campo de futbol. Ya no se sentía tan molesta como los días anteriores. Reconoció que Naruto no era su amigo en realidad, no le debía nada, a pesar de sus últimos encuentros, nada de eso los convertía en cercanos. Sus verdaderos amigos estaban allí a su lado. Eran ellos, con los que pasaba tanto tiempo, con los que se divertía, obviamente no ella. Y no es que la deprimiera el hecho de no ser íntimos, conscientemente, no esperaba serlo. Era quizá la falta de reconocimiento lo que la ofuscaba, de haber pasado algunas extrañas experiencias juntos en el último mes, y ni aún así, él estuviera interesado en mantener su contacto, o de quizá buscar una casualidad para volver a conversar, como en las gradas, de lo que fuera.

Siempre había creído que Naruto era un idiota, que era inmaduro, escandaloso, desobligado, y qué decir, alguna otra mala fama. Y posiblemente lo era, pero también era muchas otras cosas. Lo había descubierto, ese día en las gradas. No era mala persona. Le había agradado que alguien con esa personalidad tan llamativa se hubiera preocupado y se hubiera tomado el tiempo para escuchar sus asuntos. No era algo común, mucho menos de un muchacho de quinto grado. Y ahora que lo miraba allí, siendo parte de ese resaltante círculo, le hacía creer que estaba lejos de ser el ser despreciable que creyó al principio.

Se sentía rara pensando en él así, como si anhelara tener una relación cercana. Él ya tenía suficientes amigos, era obvio que no necesitaba una nueva. ¿Y ella quería amigos? No exactamente. Además, ella nunca podría ser una buena amiga, no. Lo estaba descubriendo con Matsuri; ni siquiera le prestaba atención cuando hablaba, y sólo estaban juntas porque ella se acercó a su mesa de estudio. Siempre había sido taciturna y antipática, quizá Naruto ya había notado eso y por lo mismo, no le interesaba un encuentro casual, ni una charla, ni nada.

Enseguida, el grupo de quinto grado, incluyendo a Naruto, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia los salones de clases. Hanabi los vio pasar frente a ella, y aunque se puso ligeramente nerviosa, absolutamente ninguno de ellos bajó la vista para darse cuenta de su presencia allí sentaba en la banca de piedra. Por un momento ella también temió levantar la vista y conectar sus ojos con el rubio, quizá no sabría que decirle, pero cuando lo hizo, él ya había pasado riéndose de un chiste con Kiba. Así fue como se esfumó la única oportunidad del día para que Naruto la viera y le hablara, mínimo, que la saludara.

—Tu hermana ya nunca anda con ellos porque tiene un nuevo novio, ¿verdad?

Le cuestionó Matsuri con una sonrisa de lela. Hanabi apretó los labios, sin interés por los asuntos de Hinata.

—No sé, supongo.

-0-

A las catorce horas en punto Hanabi se dispuso a tomar su mochila y abandonar el salón de clases. En ese tiempo no había tenido ningún extraño encuentro con las dos jóvenes que intentaron sabotearla nombrándola jefa de grupo. Sasame y Hotaru parecían muy ocupadas en su propia vida como para dedicarse a fastidiar la de ella. Le parecía extraño, aún cuando Matsuri se lo había contado y confirmado, no lograba encontrar una señal de mala actitud o desplante hacia su persona. Es más, recibió una invitación por la propia Sasame para que asistiera a su fiesta de quince años el próximo sábado en la noche, y aunque le dijo que no podía salir tan tarde, Sasame le pidió que tomara la invitación, por si al final se animaba.

Caminó por el pasillo que daba a la entrada principal. La calle estaba atestada de alumnos y el camión escolar aún no llegaba. Mirando hacia abajo, deambuló por la orilla para no mezclarse entre tanta gente. Quizás tenía suficiente tiempo para comprar algo de beber antes de subir el autobús. Y entonces lo vio, a una insignificante distancia, en la máquina de sodas, insertando una moneda.

Allí estaba Naruto, solo, con su ropa desfajada. Tras observarlo por unos segundos, Hanabi pensó que no era mala idea caminar hacia él y saludarlo. Podía decir cualquier cosa, tomar un refresco, hablar de sus cicatrices como la última vez, o quizás lo menos concebible, hablar de Hinata. Trató de pensar de prisa, porque tenía que hacerlo rápido. No perdía nada, sólo era saludarlo por unos segundos y ya.

Así que condujo sus pasos hacia la máquina de sodas para acabar con esa tonta sensación que la había estado molestando esos días. Pero mientras se acercaba más a él, cierto temor empezó a inundarla. "Me siento tan patética", se decía mentalmente. Era algo un poco idiota temerle, "sólo es un tipo y sólo va a ser un saludo", pensó para darse valor. Y cuando estaba justamente detrás de él, el valor se esfumó como una estrella fugaz y el temor volvió a poseerla.

Negó con la cabeza pensando que no estaba lista para iniciar una vida social activa. No era lo suyo, ni siquiera con Naruto, con quien ya había tenido alguna charla. Dio tres pasos de reversa y giró en sus talones para alejarse, rogando pasar desapercibida. Pero apenas dio unos pasos, la voz del rubio golpeó su espalda.

—¡Hey, Hanabi!

Cerró los ojos con pesar cuando escuchó su nombre, y maldijo dentro de su cabeza. No podía huir, era una idea aún más idiota. Así que tomó una gran bocanada de aire y giró lentamente para verlo, fingiendo una sonrisa. Frente a ella Naruto también sonreía, naturalmente, mientras daba unos pasos para cortar el tramo que los separaba. Tenía una lata de refresco en la mano y le dio un sorbo.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él con serenidad.

—Bien.

Soltó con sequedad, aunque no fue su intención. Naruto asintió antes de volver a poner la lata sobre sus labios y darle un enorme trago. Hanabi observó como ingería el refresco, mientras el líquido atravesaba su garganta haciendo que su manzana de Edén se moviera a cada trago. Al dejar de beber volvió a sonreís con frescura, pero esta vez no dijo nada. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, dejando su vista en el montón de personas que estaba en la entrada. Pareció reconocer a alguien, pues achicó los ojos para tener una mejor visibilidad.

En todo momento, Hanabi no dejó de observar sus movimientos. Después de notar que ninguno de los dos decía nada más, supuso que ya podía irse, y aunque el saludo no ocurrió como se imaginó, no podía pedir más. Bajó la vista al suelo, sintiéndose fuera de lugar y decidió que dejaría de pensar en saludarlo otra vez, por fin.

—Como sea, ya me voy —murmuró en voz baja, dando media vuelta para marcharse.

El Uzumaki salió de su estado catatónico y se dio cuenta que ella se alejaba.

—¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

Hanabi torció los ojos. Se sentía tonta, pequeña, sin chiste. No quería ser amiga de alguien que no la tomara en cuenta. Volvió a girar para dejar las cosas claras.

—No tienes que hablarme por cortesía. No es una obligación.

—¿Por qué dices eso? No hablamos porque debamos, hablamos porque… —se quedó mudo por cinco segundos y Hanabi esperaba que terminara la frase— …podemos.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, interrumpidos por el vocerío del resto del alumnado que servía como distracción de fondo. Por un momento Hanabi creyó que ella era el problema, que su forma de ser no era compatible con nadie. Pero ver a Naruto un poco desconcertado frente a ella, le hacía creer que quizás estaba equivocada. Aunque esa barrera social era difícil de deshacer. Existía la posibilidad que causara lástima y por eso de las atenciones de él hacia su persona.

—Sólo nos hemos hablado tres o cuatro veces, y las últimas dos yo me porté muy mal… entendería que no me quisieras cerca.

Naruto estaba más que sorprendido, ofuscado, y no pudo evitar reír.

—¡Siempre dices cosas como esas! —trató de apagar las risas cuando vio que ella se puso aún más seria—. Nunca he pensando que no podemos ser amigos, de hecho, me agradas.

Hanabi frunció el ceño y por dentro en su pecho sintió un ligero golpe. No quiso que él notara esa emoción interna brincarle por dentro, la cual se le dificultaba procesar. Para evitar ponerse vulnerable, volvió a protegerse con ese escudo de hierro invisible que a Naruto tanto le asombraba y consternaba.

—No digas cosas así si no las sientes. Si realmente te agradara, me buscaras para conversar. Las pocas veces que hablamos sólo fueron coincidencias, y cuando te veo en los pasillos siempre estás con tu círculo. Así que no mientas sólo para hacerme sentir bien.

—No creí que eso te molestara tanto…

Cuando la Hyūga se sintió más vulnerable que nunca intentó escapar, dando media vuelta, pero Naruto fue rápido y la detuvo de un brazo.

—¡Perdón, perdón! No quise hacerte sentir así, lo siento —dijo mientras Hanabi evitaba verlo a los ojos—. En serio me agradas, yo creía que tú no me querías cerca, por eso no me tomé el tiempo para tratar de acercarme a ti, ya sabes, y también por lo de Hinata…

Hanabi levantó la vista un poco sorprendida por las palabras del rubio.

—Es que han pasado tantas cosas últimamente, y estoy tan emocionado. Es más, pensé en contártelo a ti, justamente a ti, pero como verte es casi imposible y temía tu rechazo, menos se me ocurrió buscarte.

Ella frunció el ceño, sin entender nada.

—¿Contarme qué?

Como si estuviera esperando que ella hiciera esa pregunta, Naruto puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La alegría le brotó por los ojos y parecía desbordarse de él. Se metió una mano en la bolsa del pantalón y sacó un chicle envuelto y una hoja de papel doblada. Hanabi quedó más perpleja. Naruto tomó el papel y se lo alargó. Desdobló la hoja para encontrar una extraña lista con diez nombres raros; "_Tortúrame, Vientos de guerra, Un tornado en tu entierro..._", se releía en su mente. Levantó la vista sólo para confirmar que no entendía nada.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó como si le hubiera enseñado un marciano.

Él se rió.

—Son las canciones de la banda, ¡Kyūbi's Prophecy*! ¡Volveremos a tocar! —chilló emocionado.

Hanabi abrió los ojos, no porque estuviera asombrada de que volviera a tocar con su banda, más bien por enterarse que tenía una banda. De pronto se sintió tonta, por no saber nada sobre eso que tanto lo hacía feliz. Quería decir algo, abrió la boca pero nada le salió. Lo bueno es que Naruto salió al rescate y la interrumpió.

—Este sábado tenemos otro ensayo. Kiba está hablando con unos tipos que tienen un garaje de poca madre, y dice que lo usarán para hacer tocadas, ¡es nuestra oportunidad! Ya tenemos casi todo listo, una batería nueva y hasta un nuevo bajista.

—Oh… —se sentía torpe, como una hormiga en una fiesta de caracoles, sin saber qué decir. Era notorio que para Naruto todo era grandioso, sublime. Así que optó por ser optimista, por una maldita vez en su vida—. Espero que todo salga bien.

—Estás invitada —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Qué?

—Si vamos a ser amigos cercanos, tienes que venir a escucharnos. El ensayo será el sábado a las doce de la tarde, en casa de Kiba.

A Hanabi se le hizo un poco ridículo y no se lo calló.

—Entonces, ¿este es el ritual para iniciar una amistad? ¿No es un poco forzoso?

—No seas tan dura, sólo déjate llevar —y le sonrió cálidamente.

Esa calidez logró penetrar muy dentro de ella, pues algo en sus palabras la halagaron y se sintió bien. Era obvio que era una novata en las relaciones sociales, y no quería parecer una típica campesina inexperta en el tráfico de la ciudad. Sintió que había ganado algo. Porque sin darse cuenta, había obtenido lo que en semanas deseó.

-0-

Era sábado por la mañana, el reloj marcaba las once con veinte minutos.

Hanabi entró a la cocina. La mesa de acrílico brillaba de limpio, lo cual la hizo dudar. La última mujer que hacía la limpieza y los quehaceres en su casa había renunciado porque se iba de vuelta a su país, y su padre no había contratado a nadie más. Eso fue hacia un mes, aproximadamente. En los días previos la casa se había mantenido a penas, cuando ella o Hinata pasaban un trapo por encima de los muebles, de vez en cuando, y las compras de comida y demás las hacía la secretaria de su padre. Pero ahora, la casa estaba impecable. "Tal vez papá le pagó un salario extra a su secretaria…", pensó sin otro remedio.

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó una bolsa de naranjas. Tomó el extractor de frutas de un cajón y lo puso sobre la barra de cocinar. Empezó a cortar las naranjas cuando la puerta se abrió. No se preocupó en girar a ver quien era, de inmediato sintió la silueta de alguien detrás de ella y una mano sujetar su hombro. Ni siquiera hizo un gesto, continuó cortando la tercera naranja.

—Buenos días, linda —susurró su padre después de besarle la cabeza.

—Buenos días, papá —respondió secamente, sin interrumpir su tarea.

El alto y esbelto hombre de la casa, que vestía una bata azul marino y llevaba el periódico bajo el brazo, se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar el cartón de leche. Parecía ausente, lejano en sus pensamientos, aunque sólo en apariencia, porque a ese hombre nada se le escapaba. Podía tener los dos ojos sobre las noticias en el diario y a la vez, vigilaba cada movimiento de su hija. Ese día no fue la excepción.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó cuando ya estaba sentado en la mesa, al lado del ventanal.

—Tal vez… no estoy segura.

El hombre asintió. Eso fue suficiente para él. Continuó con sus asuntos, mientras escuchaba como su pequeña colocaba las medias naranjas sobre el extractor y las presionaba, haciendo que la maquina absorbiera todo el jugo con ese incómodo ruido eléctrico.

—Tenemos una nueva ama de llaves.

Hanabi se detuvo un momento, sólo por dos razones; una, para reírse internamente por el título _ama de llaves_ que su padre todavía utilizaba al referirse a la señora que hace la limpieza y la comida en casa; y segunda, por enterarse que no eran ya tres en esa casa, alguien desconocido andaba deambulando por las habitaciones y no la conocía.

—Está en el cuarto de lavabo, ya la conocerás —le advirtió.

Ella alzó una ceja.

—Supongo…

Susurró, como si fuera un hecho irrelevante, pero que a la vez la mataba de curiosidad.

Terminó de llenar el vaso con jugo de naranja y se dispuso a beberlo, mientras miraba a través del ventanal el jardín del patio trasero. La puerta volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez con más ruido, casi de golpe. Hinata entró de prisa, diciendo un casi eludible _buenos días_, que por supuesto Hanabi respondió con la misma intensidad, casi como un murmullo.

Hinata puso un gran bolso sobre la barra de cocinar mientras metía la cabeza en el refrigerador. Hanabi se inclinó ligeramente al frente para ver que su hermana vestía informalmente; camisa holgada color negra, pantalón de licra gruesa estilo jeans color beige y unos mocasines blanco-negro. Sí, sin duda iba a salir, y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde.

—¿A dónde vas, Hinata? —preguntó su padre, poniendo un ojo sobre su silueta, sólo por un segundo, para volver a concentrarse en el periódico.

—Oh, voy a casa de Ino. Sólo charlaremos y haremos un poco de yoga —explicó sonriendo, con cierto candor.

Hanabi vio algo más en ella, algo oculto en ese gesto y esas palabras, así que la observó detenidamente. Hinata se sintió vigilada y ambas chocaron las miradas. Hanabi apartó la vista y se concentró en un folleto sobre cortometrajes que sacó de un cajón, fingiendo desinterés. Pero sin darse cuenta, Hinata no dejó de verla, y en sus ojos se dibujaba algo de tristeza, un pesar inadvertido.

—Hanabi, ¿por qué no acompañas a tu hermana para que convivan toda la tarde? Cancelaron tu clase de equitación, y tienes mucho tiempo libre.

Dejó de fingir que leía el folleto; eso fue la cosa más impensada que esperó escuchar esa mañana.

Hanabi se quedó tiesa, observando a su padre, que seguía leyendo ese periódico. Por su mente nunca pasó la idea de compartir esa tarde con su hermana, ni por accidente. Es decir, no le desagradaba estar al lado de ella, habían pasado toda la vida tomadas de la mano, siempre juntas las dos, de un lado para otro, pero ahora, cada una tenía sus propios asuntos. Ya no eran dos niñas que debían cuidarse. Y notó que Hinata pensaba lo mismo, porque en su rostro también se dibujaba el desconcierto, y más que eso, la inquietud.

—Oh, no me parece mal, papá —dijo la mayor, tratando de sonar cálida—. Pero no sé si Hanabi se sienta cómoda en casa de Ino.

—Es cierto —se entrometió de inmediato—. Yo ni siquiera la conozco, más allá de la vista, sería raro.

Hinata asintió, dándole la razón, ambas viendo a su padre, con la esperanza de que se retractara.

—No, quiero que esta tarde convivan las dos. Hinata, pueden quedarse en casa mejor, así tu hermana no sentirá tanta pena.

Y las cosas estaban dichas. Nunca, jamás en la vida, habían contradecido a su padre, y ninguna tenía intención de empezar a hacerlo ahora. Hinata le dirigió una mirada de miedo a su hermana, y esta supo lo que quería. Tenían que hacer algo. Las dos tenían compromisos distintos, y lo mejor era salir de la casa para no encerrarse en el problema. No fue difícil encubrirse una con la otra. Hanabi aceptó acompañar a su hermana a casa de Ino. Ya estaba cambiada, sólo tomó un bolso y ambas salieron de la casa.

-0-

La casa de Ino quedaba a unas cuadras de la casa Hyūga, así que ambas hermanas caminaron por la acera, en silencio. La tarde era soleada, Hanabi vestía unos jeans azules, un suéter de botones negro por encima de una camisa gris y unas sandalias, sin mucho adorno.

Hanabi se dio cuenta que el transcurso del camino iba a ser muy extraño, lo cual la sorprendía un poco; no recordaba en qué momento Hinata y ella se habían distanciado de esa manera, hasta llegar al punto de tener que esforzarse por pensar algo en qué hablar. Tenía que romper esa atmosfera.

—¿Desde cuándo hacen yoga Ino y tú? —Preguntó con la vista en el suelo, sin detenerse.

Hinata la observó y sonrió al darse cuenta que no podía mentirle a su hermana.

—No lo hacemos, lo inventé —soltó un risa divertida—. Fue algo que pensé decir desde ayer, antes de dormir. No sé porque creí que papá iba a cuestionarme.

Hanabi también se rió.

—Porque papá es demasiado metiche. Por eso, supongo…

—Sí, no sé cómo hablarle sobre Gaara… —hizo una pausa y después continuó—. Tal vez no le interese saber que tengo novio.

—Claro que le interesa. Que le agrade el tipo, es otro asunto diferente.

Hinata volvió a ver fijamente a su hermana, con una cara de duda.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿A ti no te agrada?

—Ni siquiera lo conozco, nunca me lo has presentado. Y a decir verdad, si no quieres, no me molesta.

—No, no es que no quiera. Es que no hay muchas oportunidades para hacer presentaciones.

—Como sea, es tu novio. No necesitas que yo lo apruebe.

—No tanto así, pero tal vez si lo conoces, y ya que se lleven bien, haría las cosas más sencillas, ya sabes, al momento de presentárselo a papá.

—¿En verdad las cosas son tan serias como para pensar en presentárselo a papá?

La pregunta salió así, de la nada, sin intención de causar doble sentido. Aún así, causó que Hinata se detuviera.

Hanabi se detuvo después y notó que su hermana se puso totalmente seria. Pero esa seriedad no era la mejor, había algo más, parecía triste. Por un momento creyó que decir eso sobre su novio la ofendió un poco, quizás estaba muy sensible. Quiso retractarse, porque la verdad es que no tenía ningún prejuicio en contra de Gaara. Lo único que sabía de él es que era inteligente, tenían buen promedio, era algo extravagante, tenía el mal hábito de fumar y era uno de los pocos que tenía automóvil. No podía sacar muchas conclusiones con esos insignificantes detalles. A penas iba a decirle que no fue su intención ofenderlo, pero ella la interrumpió.

—¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? —le cuestionó con la voz triste.

—La verdad es que no pienso mal de tu novio, y si quieres presentárselo a papá, esta - —

—No, no me refiero a eso. Es sobre… —dijo sin despegarle la vista. Hanabi no entendió nada. A Hinata le costó un poco sacarlo de su boca con palabras—… es sobre Naruto.

Hanabi sintió que la sangre dejó de circular por su cuerpo y creyó que se ponía blanca como la leche. Vio que Hinata la veía tan profundamente, como si intentara ver más allá de lo visible, de lo externo. Algo raro ocurrió, pues Hanabi sintió que la habían descubierto, sin percatarse de que estaba ocultando algo, la sorprendieron con la mentira.

—N-No entiendo… —fingir demencia fue lo único que pudo hacer.

—Me dijiste que Naruto no te acompaño a casa, aquel día, y me aseguraste que no tenían ningún tipo de amistad. Pero ayer, charlando con Kiba, me contó lo del accidente de autobús, y dijo que Naruto te llevó a casa…

Hanabi sintió que el color de su cara pasó del blanco al rosado, y que muy pronto parecería un betabel. No supo qué decir, pero Hinata aún tenía más guardado.

—Además, el jueves los vi hablando frente a la máquina de sodas… —agregó con ese dulce rostro de duda, de incredulidad, sin entender porqué su hermana le mintió sin razón. Y si había razones, no las concebía. Tenía tantas cuestiones qué resolver, que tenía un poco de miedo de escuchar la verdad—. ¿Por qué me mentiste cuando te pregunté por él?

No tenía una respuesta correcta. No sabía exactamente porqué. La mirada de su hermana la hizo estremecerse un poco, porque notó que realmente estaba mortificada, y no era algo que disfrutara. Así que pensó en resolverlo de prisa, antes que ella empezara a tejer ideas tontas sobre lo que pasó esa tarde del accidente.

—El día del accidente sólo me acompaño a casa y como estaba herido, entró para ponerle una venda en el brazo… no te lo quise decir porque creí que era innecesario, ya sabes, por lo que pasó entre ustedes… me refiero a que tú estuviste, ya sabes, de él por mucho tiempo, y pues él… bueno, él ya no importa en realidad…

—Pero ahora ustedes, ¿son amigos?

Ahí estaba otra vez, ese brillo en sus ojos. Hanabi estrechó los ojos, sin entender muy bien qué es lo que Hinata esperaba escuchar. Por un lado ella aseguraba que no era vulnerable al Uzumaki, pero por otro lado, sus emociones la traicionaban y dejaban al descubierto un débil sentimiento que peleaba por no desaparecer. Así que optó por actuar bien, para no volver a defraudar a su hermana.

—No exactamente, sólo nos saludamos de vez en cuando, no como si fuéramos mejores amigos, ya sabes… algo así como amigos sin chiste.

Hinata pareció confortarse con esa explicación. Por un momento, estuvo tentada a hacer la pregunta que por ningún modo debía hacerse en su actual condición, _"¿Dijo algo sobre mí?_". No ocurrió. Hinata se mantuvo firme a su decisión, y esa decisión fue olvidar a Naruto. ¿Por qué? Sólo ella lo sabía, y lo hacía porque creía que era lo mejor. Además, tenía un nuevo novio, uno que le gustaba mucho. Por eso se atrevió a sonreír, recordando que él la estaba esperando a dos cuadras de camino.

Hinata insistió en presentarle a Gaara en ese momento. Hanabi logró inventar una estúpida excusa para zafarse de su hermana. Al fin de cuentas, tenía que estar en diez minutos en la avenida principal. Le esperaba un extraño día de ensayo con los autoproclamados _Los profetas del Kyūbi_.

-0-

* * *

_*Kyūbi's Prophecy: Es el nombre de la banda de Naruto, y el resto, ya sabrás quienes son. Ficticio, obvio es. Es La profesía de Kyubi o como también suena cool, Los profetas del Kyubi. Relativamente es lo mismo._

_Hey, hey, hey... gracias por leer, apreciable público. No tengo muchos comentarios por hacer el día de hoy; la historia continua y las cosas mejoran, para algunos, claro. Esperen a ver lo que viene..._

_También espero que disfruten la función, y espero leer sus reviews. En realidad, me gustaría leer sus opiniones, no se imaginan cuánto me satisface._

_¡Feliz Hanukkah!... (ya sé que no es diciembre, ni siquiera soy judía, me vale madres, quiero festejar Hanukkah)_

_Miss K_


End file.
